


“What right did you have keeping it from me?

by Cuillere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Or not, You can't imagine them being together, you're choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuillere/pseuds/Cuillere
Summary: The warden has been plotting to put Alistair on the throne of Ferelden, but he doesn't exactly agree...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	“What right did you have keeping it from me?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from midnightprelude@tumblr! Written for Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle

As Alistair arrived in the room, there was no doubt about how angry he was.  
Everybody was already turning away from them when he spoke. “We need to talk” and it didn’t take long for them to be alone in the room.  
“Alistair, I…”  
A hand in the air was all he needed to make her shut up. The hard shine in his stare was probably enough in and of itself, actually.  
He took a deep, shaking breath before starting to speak, obviously trying to remain calm.

“I understand why you want me to be king, I do. I hate it, but I understand.” Alistair took a deep breath and looked to the skies. “Maker, I even understand how marrying Anora is a good thing for Ferelden. I don’t appreciate it, but I *understand*.”  
She opened her mouth, but Alistair shut her up again with a look.  
“What I *don’t* understand, though, is why did you plot for all of this behind my back? What right did you have keeping it from me?”

His tone was hard but his eyes were almost pleading.

“It was the only solution, Alistair. I knew you’d stop me, if you could.”  
Alistair chuckled hollowly at that.

“And what I want doesn't factor in anywhere, does it? Funny how it always works out like that.”

“It’s not as simple as that, Alistair!”

“Oh really? Then *please* explain.” He crossed his arms on his chest. “I can’t believe you’d put someone so dumb on the throne of Ferelden, I have to be able to understand, don’t I?”

“I know you will be a great king, Alistair. I know you would have stopped me if I was to let you know…”

“So you just don’t think I deserve to make my own decisions. Concerning my life, I mean. ‘Cause you obviously think I’ll be able to make decisions that will affect the lives of everyone in the kingdom, so it’s not a matter of capacity, is it?”

Of course, he wasn’t exactly expecting an answer. She bit her lip hard and looked down. There was nothing for her to say at this point.

When Alistair sighed, she looked back up. He seemed… disappointed. And that made her heart pinch. She swallowed.

“You know,” Alistair nearly whispered, his voice shaking, “I’ve believed in you. I thought you and I were in this blighted thing together.” His eyebrows pinched. “But we are not. You don’t believe in me. You do not trust me to make the right choices.”

“That’s not true, I…” Another silence. She hoped Alistair would cut in, but he was just standing there, eyebrow raised in a challenge.

It took a while longer for Alistair to finally break the awkward silence.

“How could you ever pretend to love me?”

The shock made her mouth open, with absolutely no response in mind.

After just an instant of more disappointment, Alistair’s eyes turned defeated and he looked away.

“I just… I thought you were different.”

And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.  
> If you do want to, know that I appreciate any and all feedbacks, including :  
> 
> 
>   * Kudos (yes, just kudos are fine and I will usually leave the mail notification on my phone for a few days so I can just look at it)
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> I reply to comments unless you don't want me to (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
